1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game program, and in particular, a game program for executing a command that is inputted from a touch input type of monitor into a computer that has the touch input type of monitor. In addition, the present invention relates to a game device that is able to execute a game realized by this game program, and a game control method that is able to control the game realized by the game program via a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of video games have been proposed up to now. These video games are to be executed in game devices. For example, a normal game device has a monitor, a game machine main body that is a separate body from the monitor, and an input portion, for example a controller, that is a separate body from the game machine main body. On the controller, a plurality of input buttons are arranged. In addition, a portable game device has a game machine main body, a liquid crystal monitor arranged on approximately the center portion of the game machine main body, and an input portion, for example a plurality of input buttons arranged on both sides of the liquid crystal monitor. In this kind of game device, it is possible to make various commands to characters that are shown on the monitor, by operating the input portion.
For example, considering a case that a baseball game is executed in a portable game device (refer to non-patent publication 1: Power Pro Kun Pocket 8, Konami Corporation, Nintendo DS version, Dec. 1, 2005). When a baseball game is executed, on the liquid crystal monitor, not only the characters of the players are shown, but also icons for making commands to the player characters, icons necessary for processing an event, and the like are shown. Commands for the player characters and commands for events and the like are assigned to each of these icons. Therefore, when an icon is selected by a player operating an input button, the command assigned to the selected icon is executed.